Blades of the Wolf
The Blades of the Wolf are a formerly Loyalist Space Marine Chapter, created during an Unknown Founding. Though they claim lineage from the White Scars, in actuality their heritage hails from a that of the Luna Wolves. The reason for the chapter being deemed as heretics was due to their attempts at reversing-engineer xenos technology so to better combat the enemies of Mankind. However, the chapter did so without the consent of the Adeptus Mechanicus or the Ecclesiarchy, committing the unforgivable sin of Maletek Incarna. The chapter was deemed heretics around 990.M41, in which an Ecclesiarchy-backed fleet decimated the chapter's own fleet, leaving only the Battle-Barge known as The Unyielding Tide relatively intact. Though officially declared as 'Renegades' by the High Lords of Terra, the Blades of the Wolf continue to fight on behalf of the Emperor. Chapter History Origins Most of the chapter is unaware of when exactly they were founded, however, some of the chapter's oldest records date back to the closing of the Horus Heresy. What can be deciphered comes from the First Company Captain Klic Steelmaw, as he was but a mere Neophyte during the very end of the Horus Heresy. Fall The Chapter began its path towards being branded renegade after being deployed to retake the Judar system, a system that had joined the Tau Empire in the year 540.M40. The battle for the system lasted for roughly 2 standard Terran months, culminating in the retaking of the Hive City of Bethlahad on the world of Rorik IV. The city itself had had time to prepare for the invasion, at the cost of not being able to defend the rest of the system as a whole. Despite the Tau's defenses being better than the chapter expected, the city eventually fell after a month-long siege. It was during the clearing out of Tau influence that the then Lord-Captain of the chapter, Harald Benedir, issued two edicts to the chapter. The first edict was that the chapter would spare the inhabitants of the planet in exchange for them to become serfs for the chapter, along with their sons to be examined to see if any were worthy of becoming Astartes. This was done because the Chapter had noticed that not all of the humans had sided with the Tau in their occupation. Rather, many of the humans had formed an underground resistance so as to overthrow the Tau in the Imperium's name. It is because of these brave individuals that Benedir wished to spare them, and although he did extend this same offer to humans that fought with the Tau, if they surrendered, Benedir had the chapter's Librarians scan their minds to determine if they truly regretted their choice. If those in question truly wish to repent, then they would become chapter serfs. Those that merely wished to avoid death, or were still loyal to the Tau, were sentenced to become Servitors for the rest of their existence. The second edict was more secret in nature. One of the main problems the chapter had encountered during their invasion was the fact that they were not used to the Tau's weapons. As a result of this, he ordered the chapters Techmarines to begin researching the effectiveness of the xenos' weapons and develop tactics to counter them. These eventually would become known within the chapter as the "Benedir Edicts". Discovery Eventually, in the year 989.M41, a transmission was sent to a nearby Mechanicus fleet. While the identity of the individual who sent the message is largely unknown, what is known is that it contained damning evidence as to practices the chapter had undertaken after gen Edicts had been enacted. In response, the Mechanicus, supported by an Ecclesiastical fleet, proceeded to fire upon the Astartes fleet. It was during this attack that Benedir fell and in his final moments named Remuctus Tikus, his 3rd Captain and trusted friend, his successor. Tikus, being one to trust his advisers and those with more expertise than him, ordered the Lord Admiral of the chapter, Quinctilius, to take whatever measures needed to preserve the chapter. Quinctilius knew that the only way to do so was to make an emergency warp jump. However, right before giving the order, a warp storm opened up in the area. This made Quinctilius question this course of action, but quickly came to realized that they would have to make the jump regardless when he realized that the Unyielding Tide was among the last of the chapter's fleet, save for a few smaller vessels. Upon giving the order, the chapter made the warp jump, and have not been seen by the rest of the Imperium at large since, presuming them to be lost in the warp. The Score of Paranoia After roughly a standard week in the Warp, the chapter reemerged into the Materium. However the chapter's troubles were not over yet, as the'' Unyielding Tide's'' systems had been damaged in the warp through unknown means. This resulted in the chapter's last battle barge, carrying the chapter's commanders along with the 1st, 2nd, 3rd companies, to crash onto the surface of the planet Jarus. The 4th company's Strike Cruiser, Redemption, miraculously suffered minimal damage, though lost over half its crew. Notable Campaigns & Events The Retaking of Judar (540.M40) Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Recruitment Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Unyielding Combat Doctrine Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Relations Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By: Blades of the Wolf Feel free to add your own About: Blades of the Wolf Feel free to add your own Gallery Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Renegade Chapters Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding